


Be{er} Mine

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Taproom AU, fake relationship (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Theo had totally made plans for Valentine’s Day. They involved staying home and watching Netflix with his cat and waiting patiently for Discount Chocolate Day. But sometimes plans change. And when Theo discovers that the kid that used to follow his friend around is no longer a kid, well, that goes a long way into changing his plans.





	Be{er} Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Written for the My Thiam Valentine 2019! I hope you like it!! (Sorry it's so late!)

When Theo had done his monthly extroverting and gone to karaoke night at his local taproom the week before V Day, it had been a good night. Dan Peachy, BH Brewing Co.’s very own Cliff Calvin, was sitting outside, smoking and drinking, as usual, someone had finished off the guest dark ale, making way for his favorite coffee stout, and by the time the singing started, most of the strangers had left, leaving the regulars to have fun amongst themselves. Theo was only willing to sing karaoke in front of people he knew weren’t going to judge him too harshly. So all had been well.

 

He sat at his usual table with his work best friend, Josh, and a couple of other work buddies. He’d go outside with Josh when he wanted a smoke and shot the shit with Peachy and the others who usually stayed outside. He even convinced a couple of them to come inside and sing a song or two. Stiles got drafted into Kamikaze Karaoke and his Schwarzenegger impersonation of My Heart Will Go On had a lady spew wine out of her nose. It was beautiful. 

 

When he’d inevitably gone to the restroom after his beers had caught up to his bladder, he checked out the February event calendar while washing his hands. He sees that they’ve moved Singles Night up a week for “VD Singles Night”. Theo snorted.  _ Venereal Disease Singles Night. _ The only good thing about Singles Night is $1 off drinks. Which isn’t enough to make him want to show up to one ever. But especially not on Valentine’s Day.

 

He moved his gaze to the month’s keg reveals and saw that they’re tapping a Chocolate Raspberry Stout. He got really excited, they almost never brewed fruit into dark beers and this one sounded so good! He checked the date they’d tap it. February 14th. Fucking figures. He should’ve known, what with the chocolate part. He sighed. Now he has to decide just how much he wants that beer.

 

He left the restroom he headed to the bar. Manning the bar was Scott, one of his best friends and one of the brewers. “You guys really had to save the new stout for fucking Valentine’s Day, man? That’s cruel.” He grouched, causing the other man to chuckle.

 

“There’s only one keg, bro. If you want it, you’re probably gonna have to come on opening night. A lot of people have been interested in it.” Scott told him seriously. “Valentine’s Day isn’t that bad, Theo.”

 

“It really is. It’s a holiday designed to make single people feel like shit. Like you have to have someone to be happy. And then when you do have someone, then you’ve gotta spend a shit ton of money on them to show how much you love them? Shouldn’t you show them that every day? And-”

 

“Buddy, I love you, but I’ve heard this rant every year since high school.” Scott hands him a fresh pint. “Nobody is gonna make you come. But it might be fun. You’ll know most of the singles here anyway, so it’s not like they wouldn’t know you’re only here for the beer. Besides, remember Liam? He’s coming up to play that night. You haven’t seen him in years and he’s really good. So, good music, awesome beer, and great company. There’s a ninety-eight percent chance that you won’t be miserable.” 

 

Theo narrows his eyes at Scott’s sweet grin. He did remember Liam. Mostly as a feisty little sixth grader that Scott had brought around for the Big Brother program at the Boys and Girls club when they were in eighth grade. He’d helped teach the kid lacrosse that summer and when Liam got to high school, Theo had vague memories of the kid being a rising star on the team. But since Theo had been more into football and his girlfriend, he hadn’t really paid much attention to him. So he wasn’t really sure why Scott bothered to bring him up. “I’ll think about it. I’ve got a week to consider.”

 

*

 

And he had thought about it. All week in fact. Now, here he stands, still trying to decide if he really wants to go. He knows he’ll like most of the company and he’s still really excited about the new beer. But going out two weeks in a row isn’t really normal for him and he’s 100% sure he’s going to get hit on if he goes and he’s not sure he wants to deal with that.

 

Eventually, he decides to go, but he’s not planning to make himself totally approachable. He settles on wearing jeans, a ratty old t-shirt no one is going to see because it’s covered by a black hoodie, and a black ball cap. He’s not going to try to impress anybody, so he’s going to be comfortable. He doesn’t even bother to shave. Just grabs his keys and heads out before he changes his mind.

 

He parks beside Peachy’s BMW and resists the urge to bang his head against his steering wheel before stepping out of the car and locking it. He pulls his hood up over his cap and walks over to the covered patio. He shakes hands with Peachy and gets a bear hug from Brett before heading inside. Theo plops down on his favorite stool and puts his chin in his hands, elbows on the bar, waiting for Scott or Stiles to notice him.

 

Stile sees him first. “Look what the love bug drug in.” He grins. “You know karaoke night was last Friday, right?”

 

“Ha. Ha.” Theo deadpans. “I’m literally just here for the beer. Specifically, that new stout.” He makes gimme hands at the tap.

 

“Ah, yes. My sweet, sweet brainchild.” Stiles pours him a pint and sets it down in front of Theo. “I should’ve known it would bring even you out on Valentine’s Day. Be kind to her.”

 

Theo takes his first sip, a shiver of pleasure runs down his spine. “I will cherish her until the very last sip.” He takes another. “God, Stiles. You’re a genius.”

 

“Thank you very much. Now get away from my bar and go mingle. It’s Singles Night!”

 

“I’m aware and I’ll stay right here, thanks.”

 

“You’ll never meet the boy or girl of your dreams if you just sit there, Theo!” Stiles flails his arms in exasperation.

 

“I’m pretty sure I won’t meet the girl or boy of my dreams at the local brewery whether I sit here or not, Stiles.” He takes another sip.

 

Before Stiles can argue further, a loud guitar riff cuts through the air, making Theo jump and almost spill his drink.  _ Son of a- _ He turns to glare at the artist of the night and freezes.

 

His eyes widen slightly at the sight of a ridiculously good looking guy standing behind a mic with a guitar strapped over his shoulder. He’s grinning toward the bar and Theo can see his sparkling blue eyes all the way across the room. “Sorry about that, guys. My name is Liam Dunbar and I’ll be your entertainment this evening. This first song goes out to Scott who is the best Big Brother a bratty kid like me could have had. Love you, bro.”

 

“Love you, too, little buddy!” Theo hears Scott holler from behind him.

 

Theo sits up as Liam starts playing a cover of Kodaline’s Brother.  _ Little. Liam. Grew. Up. _ Theo had forgotten he was even going to be here tonight. And now that he’s looking at him, he knows why Scott brought him up last week. Liam grew up and out and is exactly Theo’s type. He’s not tall, probably the same height as Theo, but he’s muscular and those ripped arms are covered in tattoos that Theo want to inspect inch by inch for however long it would take, and then explore the rest of his body to see if there are any more he can’t see.

 

_ Christ, Raeken. Dude probably barely even remembers you. _ His voice is a little raspy and his fingers glide smoothly over the strings of the guitar. Theo leans against the bar and sips his beer that he finally remembers he has in his hand. He watches Liam looking like he was born with a guitar in his hands. He’d taken up lacrosse like a duck to water, too. Probably one of those people who’s good at everything they do.

 

Theo tries to think about the last time he saw Liam Dunbar. He really can’t recall. Had to have been senior year; about six years ago. All he can remember is spiky dark blond hair and a face attached to a dark haired girl’s face. Okay, so not the best impression of the guy. He distinctly remembers Stiles complaining about Liam slipping on the field because he kept getting distracted by his girlfriend.

 

Girlfriend. The chances of him still dating the same girl from high school are slim. Theo looks Liam up and down. The chances of him being single and into dudes are even slimmer. He sighs a little and turns around on his stool to see Scott grinning at him. “Got pretty, didn’t he?”

 

Theo blinks at him. He clears his throat and shrugs. “Sure. So?”

 

Stiles walks up behind Scott, wrapping his arms around his fiance and resting his chin on his shoulder. “So he’s pretty and single. You’re pretty and single. You can be pretty and not single together.”

 

Theo scoffs, “Does he even like guys?”

 

“Theo, dude,” Scott shakes his head, chuckling. “He had the biggest crush on you back in the day. You really never noticed? And, seriously, you haven’t gotten any uglier since high school, so I think it’s a safe bet that he’d easily come back around.”

 

Theo goes quiet to process this information. Liam had had a crush on him? He doesn’t recall the younger guy following him around with heart eyes like Nolan had before he’d met Brett. But then again, they hadn’t run in the same circles by the time Liam had gotten to high school. They’d only had Scott in common, but Scott has always been friends with everybody. “Well, that’s not necessarily true. People and tastes change.” He stands up. “I’m gonna go see if Peachy has any new stories about that mailman chasing cougar.”

 

He hears Stiles snort as he strides to the door. He looks up at the small stage one last time before stepping out and locks eyes with Liam as he finishes the song. Liam’s eyes light up in recognition and he smiles brightly, sending Theo a small wave with his pick hand. Theo returns his smile with a small one of his own and raises his beer before walking out the door.

 

*

 

Peachy does have a new story. Apparently this morning she opened her door as he was putting her mail in the box beside it wearing nothing but a floral silk robe, undone, and her underwear.

 

“I mean, I get that you don’t want to get caught canoodling on the job, but you’ve seriously never considered going by there after hours?” Nolan asks, sipping his beer. “I hear older women really know what they’re doing, if females are your thing.”

 

“First of all, she’s old enough to be my mother.” Peachy shrugs. “Second, my bed isn’t exactly cold lately so it’s not like I’m getting desperate.”

 

“Wait, it’s not? Since when?” Brett asks, ready to devour new gossip.

 

Theo tunes them all out. He knows all about Peachy and the dental assistant he’s been hooking up with. He turns to watch Liam through the windows. He’s finished another song and is doing something with the little laptop hooked up to his equipment. When the drum solo to Tom Petty’s Here Comes My Girl starts and one of the girls at a table by the stage squeals in delight, Liam grins and winks at her as he starts playing his guitar.  _ He’s a flirt.  _ To his credit, Liam doesn’t continue to stare at the girl as he sings. He looks all around the room but his eyes keep straying to the door like he’s waiting for someone to walk through it.

 

Theo finally caves and looks up Liam’s Instagram. He sees photos of him in groups with other people. Several of him with a blonde woman who looks so much like him, she must be his mother. There’re quite a few throwback photos with Scott and even Stiles from lacrosse. The picture of Liam in a tux next to a widely smiling black man with a caption that says: “I’m the best Best Man” makes Theo almost swoon where he’s sitting. He looks damn good in a tux. Then there’s the shirtless gym photos and the beach selfies.  _ Whew! _

 

Out of all the content, though, the clips of Liam playing music are the ones that fascinate him the most. There’re clips of him playing several different instruments. Guitar, bass, drums, keyboard, even the violin in one. Then there’s a short video where he explains that he’s combining all of the recorded parts together to make the song cover. Theo looks back up at Liam through the window. All of the music he’s hearing right now was recorded or is being played live by Liam himself. 

 

Theo finishes his beer and heads back inside for a refill. He decides it’s futile to try to resist temptation, so he looks up at the stage to see Liam already staring back at him. He smiles again when their eyes meet before he looks back down to his laptop. 

 

“Alright everybody, I think I’ll sing you one last song before I take a break and get a refill.” He chuckles and holds up his empty glass. “Now, I know it’s singles night, but I also know there are some couples here too. Like my mom and dad over there.” He points to a couple at a small table in front of Theo. “This one is for them, but I’ll invite all of the couples, or just anyone who wants to find a partner and dance for this one.”

 

The song is slow, sounds country. Not really Theo’s preference, but the several of the older patrons make noises of approval. Liam’s parents grin and his dad stands up, offering his hand to his wife. She takes it and he leads her to the small empty space in front of the stage. A few more couples join them, including Brett and Nolan.

 

Theo watches the couples and thinks wistfully that maybe that wouldn’t be too bad. It’s been well over two years since he’d been in an actual relationship, but since his ex had burned him so badly, he hasn’t wanted to even try to get to know someone enough to let them close. And after a while, he gave up on the random hook-ups, preferring his own company over putting on a show for anyone he could meet on Tinder or Grindr. Getting someone to have meaningless sex with is easy, but it’s also, well, meaningless. Seeing the people out on the dance floor though, makes him think that maybe he’s ready to try and see if that could be something he could have again.

 

A shadow falls over him from his right, he looks over and up to a tall guy he’s never met before. “Hey, cutie,” the guy says. “Wanna dance.”

 

“No, thank you.” Theo answers as firmly and politely as possible. 

 

“Oh, come on. You’re just gonna sit there looking all pretty and not dance?”

 

Theo has no idea where the words came from, but they were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate me dancing with a dude right in front of him while he sings his parents’ wedding song.”

 

“Oh.” Mr. Persistent looks up at Liam and back to Theo. “You’re really turning me down for that little guy?”

 

Theo rolls his eyes. “Yes. Now, please go away.”

 

The jerks eyes narrow and he opens his mouth to say something else, but Scott interrupts. “My friend here said ‘no’. That’s a perfectly valid answer, and if you can’t take it as such, then you can leave my taproom and never come back.”

 

The guy lifts his hands and backs away to sulk back to his table. Theo looks across the bar to Scott. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. I’m going to keep an eye on that guy for the rest of the night.” Scott looks up at Liam then gives Theo a lopsided grin. “Boyfriend, huh?”

 

Theo winces. “I panicked.”

 

“Yeah, but did you have to use Liam specifically, though?” He winks and leaves Theo to help someone with an order.

 

Theo sighs to himself.  _ No, I suppose I didn’t.  _ He turns back to look at Liam, who’s grinning at his parents as he sings. When he finishes the song, everyone cheers. He gives a small bow, promises to be back up in thirty minutes, then sets his guitar aside and beelines for the bar, empty glass in hand.

 

“Evening, barkeep,” He grins at Stiles. “I’ll have the lovers’ stout, if you please.”

 

“Sure, kid.” Stiles rolls his eyes at Liam and rinses out his glass before pouring him a new pint. “You two should get along just fine.” He indicates Theo with a nod before turning to help someone else.

 

Liam turns to Theo with a sunshine grin. “Hello, Theo Raeken.”

 

“Hello, Liam Dunbar.” Theo smiles back. “It’s good to see you again.” His eyes dart to the jerk. “Um, I’m gonna confess this now, before I get called out at a really bad time. Did you happen to see the big dude who was talking to me during your last song.”

 

Liam’s smile dims a little. “Yep. Your boyfriend or…”

 

“Absolutely not. He asked me to dance, and when I declined, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. So… I might’ve panicked and told him you were my boyfriend.” He brings his shoulders up to his ears. “So if you could pretend to like me, that’d be great.”

 

The sunshine comes back to Liam’s grin and a mischievous gleam lights his eyes as his shoulders shake in silent laughter. “There are much simpler ways to ask me out, you know.”

 

“That’s not-” Theo straightens his shoulders and clears his throat. “I was just listening to you sing and therefor thinking about you when he showed up, so you just happened to be the first person I thought of.”

 

Liam settles into the stool beside Theo and leans his elbow on the bar, propping his chin on his palm. “Do you think about me often, Theo?” His eyes are twinkling with mirth at Theo’s expense. Theo can’t decide if he hates it or not.

 

“Were you always this cheeky?” Theo narrows his own eyes at the younger man.

 

“Nope. Were you always this easily flustered?”

 

“No? Maybe? I don’t think so, maybe it’s just you.” He admits. “Because honestly, I didn’t really think about you until tonight, but I pretty much haven’t stopped since I first saw you up there.” He gestures toward the stage.

 

“I mean, that’s totally fair. It’s been, what, six years since we last saw each other?” Liam shrugs. “But we can just consider tonight karmic justice for sixth grade.”

 

Theo didn’t follow. “Wait, what?”

 

It’s Liam’s turn to be sheepish. “Well, uh, my turn to confess?  You’re fourteen-year-old self might have been my gay--bi?--awakening. I was twelve and I was definitely starting to notice that the girls were growing boobs, right? But it never occured to me to look at boys. I remember minding my own business, eating a pb&j, when you barge into Melissa’s kitchen with a broken skateboard in all your shirtless glory.” He glares at Theo and mumbles, “It wasn’t fair.”

 

Theo, who’d started giggling halfway through Liam’s story, now has his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he laughs. He looks up at Liam’s glaring face and cracks up all over again. “I- I’m sorry?”

 

“Yeah, well, you should be. I had to really concentrate on that stupid sandwich before I could stand up from the table.” He gives Theo a dopey grin. “Didn’t stop me from letting you teach me to play lacrosse, though. I’m not sure you wore a shirt all summer.”

 

Theo snorts. “You did a pretty decent job keeping it to yourself. I had no idea you had a crush on me until Scott said something tonight.”

 

“You were literally the only one who didn’t know, then.” Liam chuckles. “Scott and Stiles teased me about it  _ a lot. _ But you and Tracy were inseparable, so I stuck to admiring from afar.” He sighs dramatically.

 

“Yeah, well, one of my last memories of you is one where you have your face attached to a girls’. Clearly, you weren’t pining too hard.” Theo smirks at him.

 

“Hayden.” Liam smiles fondly. “We fizzled out in junior year, but it was hot while it lasted.”

 

Theo shakes his head. “So, where did you learn all of that?” He points to Liam’s set up. “I stalked your instagram page and saw you playing all of those instruments. I’m impressed.”

 

“Thank you. My mom taught me piano and guitar when I was little. I picked the rest of it up over the years. She went to Juilliard and even played for the New York Philharmonic. Then I happened and she decided to do the Mom thing. Passed on her love of music to me. People always say I could do something big with music but I’m perfectly content with what I do. Music is a hobby, a way to unwind. Somewhere to go when life starts to suck too much. I’d hate to turn it into a job.” Liam shrugs.

 

“I get that. So what do you want to do when you grow up?” Theo grins at him.

 

“Still an artist. I am taking business and art courses in school. The plan is to own my own tattoo shop. I’m doing my apprenticeship at a shop back home.”

 

“That’s awesome and I’m completely jealous of your ability to art at anything. My mom forced me to do piano lessons for a year when I was, like, eight? It was horrible.”

 

Liam laughs. “What about you? What are you doing when you grow up?”

 

“I’m finishing up my last year of schooling, getting my degree in marine biology. I did my internship at the aquarium in San Francisco. They offered my a job after graduation.” Theo grins proudly and bounces a little in his seat. “I’m ridiculously excited.”

 

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” Liam’s beam turns into a smirk. “You should totally visit me when you move down.”

 

“Visit you?”

 

“I go to school in San Francisco. Nobody told you that?”

 

“No. No, they didn’t.” Theo looks up at Scott who is conspicuously silent, wiping glasses and refusing to look at the duo. “And to think, I’ve been so worried about not knowing anybody outside of work once I get down there.” He’d brought it up several times sitting on this very stool. 

 

Scott looks up as if just now noticing he’s being spoken to. “Hmm? Oh, hey, Theo. Remember Liam? He lives down in San Francisco. Maybe you guys could get coffee and catch up or something when you get down there. I’ll give you his number, if you want.”

 

They give him twin droll stares. Scott just grins at them and goes back to polishing glasses.

 

Theo sighs. “Well, it's nice to know  _ now  _ that I'll have a familiar face to see when I get down there.” He glances at the clock. “Think it's about time you got back up on stage, though.”

 

“Looks like it.” Liam drains his glass and pushes it toward Scott. He tilts his head at Theo, an impish gleam in his eye. “Since I'm pretending to be your boyfriend, you should probably kiss me before I leave. You know, just to keep up appearances.”

 

“Oh yeah? You know, you're probably right. Big dude will think I was lying if we don't show him otherwise.”

 

“But you  _ were  _ lying.”

 

“Does it really have to be a lie, though?”

 

“No, it really doesn't.” Liam buries a hand in Theo's hair and leans in, brushing his lips against Theo's. Theo huffs impatiently and reaches up to the back of Liam's neck and pulling his mouth firmly to his. The kiss is brief, but explosive. Liam pulls back, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and chasing Theo's taste. “There are still easier ways to ask me out.”

 

Theo rolls his eyes and presses his thumb to his lips, feeling the lingering tingle from Liam's lips. “Shut up. Get up there so you can finish and I can take you somewhere more private.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Liam gives him a mock salute before stealing another kiss. 

 

When Liam starts to pull away, Theo brings his fingers up to his jaw. “You know, I almost didn't come here tonight. Valentine's day isn't really my thing, you know? But I  _ really _ wanted to try that beer, so I bit the bullet and came anyway. Best decision I could've made. Not only did I get great beer,” He pecks Liam's lips again. “But I got to meet you again.”

 

“Remind me to send Stiles a gift basket in thanks, then.” Liam grins and heads back to the stage.

 

Theo turns around to see Scott and Stiles with shit eating grins on their faces. He rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright. So maybe Valentine's day isn't  _ that _ bad.”

 


End file.
